Double Take
by Angel May Cry
Summary: 3 words hellsing on crack
1. Is this INTEGRA HELLSING we're seeing!

Double Take

Another look on Hellsing

Chapter One: Is this Integra HELLSING we're talking about????

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any other copyrighted brands or anything of that sort

~Time: 8:30AM

*RING! *

The sound of the phone ring woke up the previously sleeping Integra Windgates Fairbrook Hellsing. She let out a small groan and picked the phone with agitation. 

"Hello...yes, this is she...."she said groggily and listened to the person, "NO I DO NOT WANT TO ORDER A NEW HOOVER VACUUM FROM THE UNITED STATES!" she yelled and slammed the phone back on the receiver.

Integra fumed as she lay back down in the bed. The night before she got a slight amount of sleep. All night Integra was doing ample amounts of paperwork till an early hour in the morning. She most likely couldn't get back to sleep now, Integra always had an issue of being awoken from her sleep and not being able to fall back. She began thinking of her plans for the day, such as any more paper work, missions for Alucard, or just plain old everyday tasks. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and gazed out the window across the room. She stood up, slowly walked to her closet, and grabbed her drab suit to dress herself in. She threw the suit on her bed then went over to some drawers and pulled out undergarments and a pair of socks, then threw that pile on the bed. She reached over for her glasses, cleaned them with a small piece of micro fiber fabric, placed them on her face and began to routinely dress.

Integra walked out f her bedroom, leaving the bed unmade, making her way down the hallway to her office. There, as she sat down, on the desk in front of her, was the empty coffee cup left behind from last night, and all the finished paperwork. It seemed that she had none left. She then flipped on her computer and began to look at her e-mails. None were of importance; they all went into the "spam folder" of the Internet mailbox. She visited a few WebPages and logged off. It seemed that there was nothing to do. So she decided to walk around the manor while thinking of something she had to do.

"Good Morning Sir. Integra." Walter greeted, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

She answered, "I have nothing for you...I'm sorry, I'm just very tiered. I was awoken by another damned 

telemarketer from the U.S.." 

"I'm sorry. I'll be going on my way then. If you need anything I'll be of assistance." Walter smiled

"Thank you., Walter." Integra said and resumed walking

"_I wonder what Alucard is doing." _She thought to herself

Integra made her way down the stairwell, heading to Alucard's room. The manor was disturbingly quiet. Integra didn't like dead silence all the time. She stood before the chamber door.

"Alucard," She called, beginning to become more alert from the half-asleep feeling

Alucard opened the door and allowed Integra to go in. She stood next to the table with the solitary chair, bucket of ice, with transfusion blood and dark cloth draping covering a moderate amount of the surface.

"Master, what brings you here? You call me and I come to you. What's the bother?" Alucard questioned

"For once, I have absolutely not one thing to be done. I came here because I felt like walking." she answered bluntly 

"Oh? Well maybe you can do something with the police girl. She was planning on going out today." he suggested

"That's right! I have a new car! My Lamborghini Murcuilargo! How could I not remember?" She exclaimed

"Lamborghini?" questioned the dumbfounded Alucard

"Yes." she explained, "I bought it. But...do I have to take Seras?"

"Give her a try. Go shopping. You never have time to. Going alone makes less the fun." He smirked

"Fine." she replied "I'll go change and invite her."

Integra once again took off her clothing and threw it in the basket to be washed. She picked out a pair of low-rise jeans and a tight low cut t-shirt that inscribed the name of one of her favorite bands, Slip Knot. Surprisingly enough all Integra listened too was death metal. She put on a pair of black rebel boots and went to find Seras.

"The mall? Sure! I'd love to go!" Seras exclaimed" Wait! Oh My Lord! Sir Integra! Your cloths! You look great!"

"Thank you." Integra gave a small smile enjoying the compliment.

Seras then said, "Sir, can I put some nice make up on you?"

"Oh God." Integra sighed, "Why not."

"I just know you'll love it!" said Seras

Seras got a bag of all make up products and dumped it out on the bed. She had Integra sit in the chair and pulled it close by. She sat at the edge of the bed, leaning over and began applying the make up. First, she got out a compact and put a light amount of powder on Integra's face, followed by a light red blush put on her cheeks.

"Close your eyes." Seras instructed

She put on a light shade of blue eye shadow on Integra's eyelid and pulling the color to the edge of her eye. Seras then started to put on black eyeliner on her eyelid creating that Cleopatra-cat eye style at the edge.

"Open."

She pulled down the bottom of Integra's eyelid and put some eyeliner there. Integra flinched slightly with the stroke of the pencil on each eye. Seras stoked on some lash mascara then applied light pink lipstick. 

"WOW! You look gorgeous!" Seras yelled with cheer and handed Integra a mirror

Integra gazed at her reflection in awe. She did look gorgeous. She couldn't believe it was her. She smiled and said,

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. I love the way it looks. Up till I was about 22 I wore makeup almost like this." 

"No Problem. At the mall we can buy make up for you. And more clothes!"

Integra and Seras walked outside the manor to the new car. Integra put the key in the ignition and turned it. She popped in a Slip Knot CD and chose the track, "Liberate". Seras, having to clue what in the world Slip Knot was for the fact she listened to modern pop music, was in for a shock. Integra cranked the volume and pulled out onto the road. Hearing the screaming death metal, Seras tried to yell,

"SIR. INTEGRA! WHAT EXACTLY IS THIS? IT'S ALL SCREAMING!!!!"

Integra, not wanting to be disturbed from one of her favorite songs disregarding Seras, yelled back,

"SHUT UP! I'M LISTENING!"

Seras hated it all. She groaned and threw her hands in the air and slapped them back down on her legs.

Integra started really getting into it. She, started moving a little, tapping her hand on the wheel in rhythm of the drum beat, and moved her head up and down slowly to the song. Seras just sat there, waiting for the song to end. Finally when it did, Seras pulled out her CD case.

"My turn." she said with a smirk

"Oh great." mumbled Integra

The CD was, Christina Aguilera, "Stripped". She put on the song, "Dirrty". Seras began bouncing her legs up and down, waving her arms in the air, and singing. Integra didn't sing to her song because it was screaming but she did synced it all. But was for this "POP torture" Seras was going to get to see Integra full blown. So when it was over Integra popped in her "KoRn, "Untouchables" CD, song one, "Here to Stay". Integra started once again to move to the music, she rolled down the window and began to sing perfectly with the song. Seras just stared; Integra had an amazing voice! Like she could sell albums if she made any with it!

"WOW!" Seras shouted after the song ended. "You can sing, Sir!"

Integra smiled slightly, "Well, I was in a metal band when I was about 15. We had a few demos. We never put them out though. Walter used to hate it when we would practice in the manor."

Seras stared bluntly, "What happened?"

"We are still together. And people think I'm such a busybody. I DO have a social life."

"Wow. I'm so sorry." Seras felt ashamed

"Don't worry. Let's just go and have some fun..."


	2. The Mall Chronicles

Double Take

Chapter 2: The Mall Chronicles

  


Note: Sorry I never updated this from the first chapter. I started other stories and then forgot about this one I guess. Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any other copyrighted/trademarked things like that or stores I may mention. 

  


~Inside the mall

  


"So Integra," said Seras "What do you want to brows at." 

"I don't know."

"Um. How bout that one over there. It has some nice clothes I think you'll like."

So Integra and Seras walked into the store and began looking around. Seras went off on her own and Integra went her own way as well. Integra spotted a tight fitting leather-like dress. It was black and cut mid thigh, it had spaghetti straps and was very low cut. 

"Integra?" asked Seras seeing what Integra was looking at

"What?"

"You wear things like that?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I just had no idea. I mean, I just see you in that suit and..."

"To ad to the list of things I do have that you have no idea about, I DO have a feminine side."

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

"Mind your business."

Integra seemed to be getting more different than Seras thought by the minute. Who would have thought. Seras suspected that maybe there was someone she wanted to impress. She couldn't help it that she wanted to know. She resumed looking at the clothing, but finding nothing. On the other hand, Integra was holding that dress, and a zip up t-shirt. It was all too strange. Before she knew it, Integra had tried it all on and went to pay for it with her credit card.

"Lets go." Integra called

"So, where to next."

"How about we go to Victoria's Secret over there."

Did Seras just hear her right?! There was no way. Integra Hellsing and a store like that. Somehow it was... Seras was just dumbfounded. Integra was taking bras and lingerie off racks and piling them in her arms. 

"INTEGRA YOU WEAR THONGS!"

"Do you have to let everyone know? What's so bad. I don't want a panty line and I like to wear them. I like things like this, you act as if I cant or something."

"Like I said, you really don't appear this kind of person."

"That would be because first of all there is no need to prove to anyone. The fact that I can't have men gawking at me all the time and not paying attention or respect." She explained, still picking out some things.

"Well, what sizes do you wear?" Seras smiled

"Must you know?"

"Come on, we're both girl here."

"38C and small everything else."

"NO WAY!" 

"I know, you saw that thing I wear under my suit when Camilla attacked me that day. It was actually a day where I hadn't done my laundry in a while and that was really all that was left. Otherwise this is what I wear."

"Your serious?" Seras had one of those comical looks on her face feeling stupid with a pulsating vein on her head

"So, do you think I should take the red set or the black in this style?"

Seras didn't say a thing. She walked to the rest room across the mall hallway outside of the store. She splashed water on her face trying to fathom all of it. It was just insane. 

~How is this all? Sir Integra and all of this stuff? I cant take it any more. She's picking out things that I wouldn't even wear. If I didn't know, I'd think she's a hoe or something. My God!~ thought Seras. Then Integra appeared with 2 more bags.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok."

"I'm gonna go get a pretzel. Want anything?"

"NO! I mean..no, no thank you. I'm fine. Really."

"Alright."

While Integra was standing in front of the pretzel stand on the line, a charming man exchanged a smile at her. Integra blushed a small bit and looked off into the distance. Then she felt a smack on her 'backside'.

"Excuse me?"she said quite coldly

"What?' the man smiled

"What do you think your doing? Do you know who I am?"

"Not really, but I do know your one hot babe."

"Oh really. Did you ever hear of the Hellsing organization?"

"Yeah."

"The leader, Integra Windgates Hellsing?"

"Yeah. Where are you getting at, sexy?"

Integra flashed her Hellsing ID at him with a smirk

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you Ms. Hellsing."

"Hmpf. Such arrogance."

Seras walked up not knowing what happened and stood next to Integra as she ordered her pretzel. She fished through her pocket and before she could get out the amount, that man was giving the pretzel to her. He had paid for it.

"Oh no. Don't think you are going to start flirting with me and get a date with me."

"Integra, what's going on?"

"Why don't you hit on Seras here. She's better looking than me."

"I want you."

"Leave Integra alone you scum!" Seras whacked him with her bag.

  


"Thanks." said Integra walking away with Seras off to the next store.

"No problems here. What a flake."

Integra giggled "He smacked me."

"Huh?"

"Yeah."

"How mean. And then he tried to get with you.?"

"No..."

"HE SMACKED YOUR BUTT!"

"Do you always have to yell!"

"Eh, sorry....geese, what a jerk."

"He was kind of cute. I defiantly wouldn't have gone out with him the way he pressed himself."

"I guess he was." they both laughed

So the 2 went all around the mall some more. Integra kept on surprising Seras with more of her feminine tastes in clothing. Seras ended up with a few pairs of pants while Integra came back with a ton of clothes.

"How did it go?" asked Alucard as he appeared in Integra's room while she was putting her new things away.

"Pretty good. Seras was very load at times, but I guess she was ok. I'm glad I went."

"Good. So am I. Did she find out about your boyfriend?"

"No..."

"Oh?"

"There was no point. She'll never meet him."

"True. Well, Master, I hope you get a good nights sleep, I think tomorrow you'll do some fun things as well. You have nothing to do then."

"I suppose."

  


Note: I know it came out crappy, you don't have to flame me about it.

  



	3. Play Me

Double Take

Chapter 3: Play Me

  


~Iscariot HQ (takes place while/after Integra and Seras were at the mall)

  


*tap, tap, tap, tap, tap...*

"Ah, damn. Alright, you win Paladin Alexander. I surrender. I really can't defeat you. You are better than me." said Alucard

"So I am. You were all talk again vampire!" Anderson laughed

"You defiantly put of an amazing fight. I can't believe I lost to a human."

"Well, Soul Calibur 2 was supposed to be a hard game, I guess you just found out."

"I had no idea video games were so hard. And I lost to a human player, not even the computer."

"Play Again?"

"This time, I'm Seung Mina."

"No you aren't. She's my character!"

"Fine, than let me have Raphael."

"No."

"Come on!"

"Fine!"

"I'm keeping Ivy."

"Fine."

~Idiot, he doesn't know he can be the same player as me if he changes the costume. Stupid undead.~

"Ready Judas Priest?"

"I'm gonna kick your dead a-"

"Paladin Alexander! You dare challenge my vampire to Soul Calibur 2! How dare you!"it was Integra, and wearing one of her new outfits. "Before you answer me, I also have something to say. The last chapter of this story, the author was badly flamed! It hurt her feelings and didn't want to hear that. If you don't like this, don't read it and don't review it. If the flames continue, one by one her stories will disappear. She tries her best and what more can u ask! That one who flamed anonymously, FUCK YOU!"

Alucard, Anderson & Enrico: YEAH! 

"Anyways..." said Anderson "Come on Integra, its fun. Why don't you give it a try."

"I won't involve myself in such a thing."

"You can be Seung Mina."

"Ok."

When Hellsing and Iscariot join, video games. Its both their weakness. It gets boring playing against the same people in their own manors and homes. Fighting games and shooters, all on surround sound and with the most determination to win. Its not just a game when these organizations play against each other. When they can't get to each other, that's when online games come in. Headsets and all.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!!!" yelled Integra

"I wont loose to you!"

"K.O.!!! WHAT NOW!!!!!"

"Go Master!!!!" Alucard cheered her on

"There's still one match left you Hellsing!"

"Not for long!!!"

"NO! This can't happen!!!!"

"YOU LOOSE! Game over Alexander Anderson."

"SHUT DOWN BY...... MY MASTER!!!" 

Integra stood up and took a bow. She sat back down between Alucard and Anderson. She proud of her 2 flawless victories. She knew they had to go back to England but it was all too fun.

"Want to try me in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance?"

"I'll win this time."

"Whatever."

"Tell him, master." 

"Shut up Alucard, I don't need a cheer leader."

And so the game began. And Integra won over and over. All flawless victories. Even Alucard couldn't beat her. Seras was missing out and staying in England. Hours went by and Integra still kept the same perfect status. Both the 2 guys on either side of her were sort of embarrassed that they couldn't get one hit in, not in any game.

"We have to get going. Nice playing you."

"Alright. But next time, I will defeat you!"

"Ok. Sure."

With that Alucard grabbed hold of Integra and stepped into a dark portal, leading back to the manor. Fast travel. Integra went in her room to read some magazines and relax.

  


~Back at Iscariot

"She beat you again?" said Maxwell

"I don't understand. And she took the side of the vampire. I thought she was having an affair with me."

"Uh..dude, no. She never was. It was with me. She always thought you were ugly and a fag."

"WHAT! You just wanna fight! She's my girl"

"You're a priest!"

"So! No ones perfect! At least I'm not the rapist kind!"

"Yeah ok, I bet you raped Integra!"

"NO! You can't rape the willing! She wanted me Enrico! " 

A fist fight broke out. Out of no where, Anderson pulled out a bible and whacked Enrico over the head with it. Realizing it was the Bible, he got down on his knees, begging God for forgiveness. Then he punched Enrico again. Alucard decided to go over there to play some more games. He invited himself and went through his portal. 

"Did I miss something?" he said upon entering

"You master cheated on you for me and Alex thinks she cheated on me for him!" yelled Enrico

"Both of you are wrong."

"Huh?"

"What are you saying?"

All of them had a seat on the couch. 

"She doesn't want any of you. She wants me. Its just the fact that she wants me to be jealous and do her more." 

"Yeah ok!" Enrico hissed

"She's still mine!" Said Anderson

"No mine!"Enrico fought back

"Lets play for her. Winner fights me." suggested Alucard

"Alright vampire."

"What game? Can we do Frogger?"asked Enrico

"NO!" both yelled at Enrico 

"Ok, ok. Metal of Honor: Rising Sun."

"Your on!"

"Damn right."spat Alucard

~Fools. She has a boyfriend. I doubt she really was with any of them. They both lie so much. Or do they? I never have been with my own master. She'd banish me.~ thought Alucard

"I have won! Integra is mine." said Anderson

"Not just yet. You have to beat me remember?" Alucard smirked

"Well, lets get started..." 

Enrico got up and left all unhappy and sad. She went to his room and took out of his draw a picture of Integra and hugged it. 

"You loose." said Alucard as if he always beat Anderson which he never did. He went back through his portal laughing evilly

Anderson went in his room, opened his closet where a large picture of Integra was. With a lock of her hair in a little box, and her bracelet he pulled off her when he walked past her one day in a meeting.~SHE PLAYED ME!!!!!!! And not just in a game...~ he cried in his thoughts

"Where were you Alucard?" she asked

"Around. Doing business."

"Ok. I suggest you drink your blood packet."

"I will Master. Good night."

"Good night. And don't torment Iscariot if you don't have to... I know you went there."

"My apologies."

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or its characters mentioned, I do not own any other video games and their characters that were mentioned

  


Note: I know this kinda sucked. I just wanted to somehow get Iscariot involved in this...I tried. Also my friend wanted me to write it like with the video games and stuff. 

  


Like Integra stated in the story- I will start deleting stories if I keep getting flamed. And its supposed to be OOC, it's the point. Flaming hurts me. Please don't do that.


	4. Can’t Get Enough Of Your Love

Double Take

Chapter 4: Can't Get Enough Of Your Love

Usual disclaimers apply.

The birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and it was a warm, beautiful spring morning. Alas, Sir Integra Windgates Hellsing awoke in a satin night dress. She stood up and opened her window and let the nice, fresh air inside. She knew as well she didn't have much to do. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She returned to her cozy bedroom, sat on her bed and called her boyfriend while brushing out her hair.

Then there was the wise-ass vampire, Alucard. He had on his sunglasses and snazzy hat protecting him from the sunlight. He walked around outside the manor. He picked a few pink flowers and listened in on his master's conversation. It seemed she ended the relationship. Alucard looked at the flowers and teleported to Integra's room up yonder. 

"Master, I hate to see you have no man in your life anymore." he said calmly

"Oh suck it up." she said coldly

"Bitch."

"What did you say?"

"Here I got these for you." He handed her the pink blossoms. 

"How nice, but did I not tell you to suck it up And don't suck up to me."

"Master..."

"Alright, I'll accept...Thank you. It was a nice gesture."

"Wanna go out with me?" 

"No."

"Damn it!"

"I will not date a living corpse."

"I look pretty good for a living corpse. I'll always look this good, why don't you want a man that'll always be good looking and turn you on?"

"Because you're a corpse."

"You are so ungrateful."

"Okay." she smirked "Tell it to someone who cares."

Once again he disappeared and went back outside. Everything he did he knew she wouldn't love a corpse. Oh well. It was fun trying. He did have more fun than that when night fell. Down stairs in the dungeons and his room. Farther back, there was a huge room. Empty...until he found it. Alucard turned it into something very interesting. Something none of you could ever imagine. 

Seras skipped throughout the flower beds smelling the nice air and happy as can be. Joyfully in bliss she had her fun in the sun. Waiting for summer she made the best of these spring days. Not a care in the world she walked around and did absolutely nothing.

Integra finished her shower and dressed herself in low rise blue jeans and a cute baby blue shirt with fish net flowing sleeves. Even her nails matched the outfit. She had her hair pulled back in a bun and had a few strands coming down in front on the sides of her eyes. She wore some light make up as well. She also had on black work boots. 

"Lookin' gooood Sir Integraaaa!" complimented Seras

"Thank you." she smiled.

"So how's your man."

"Dumped."

"WHY?!"

"I told you to stop yelling."

"Sorry..."

"I was sick of him."

"Wow. I was so wrong about you."

"Yes you were. No go make yourself useful." 

Integra walked right past the vampire girl and got herself a snack. She made a nice rice soup and brought it out front the manor and sat on the steps. As she delicately ate Alucard watched from a far. She had a feeling he was as usual. Integra though about last night beating section 13 members at video games. Quite pathetic. She chuckle a bit. She put the empty bowl down next to her and looked around. She really did enjoy this weather. And finally the big cherry blossom was fully bloomed with tiny, light pink flowers. She always loved that tree. Then she shifted hr attention to the thick old tree, she used to climb it all the time when she was young. With the memory in mind she got up and began to climb it like the old times. She sat down with her legs dangling off one thick branch that she always sat on. She had her ands hold the branch on each side of her. She smiled. 

"Hey Master. What's doin' babes?" there he was sitting next to her

"Oh God Alucard! Don't talk to me like that."

"Heh. Sorry babes." she stared at him "Uh, Master."

"So how are you? Do you enjoy this weather?"

"I could be better. I do enjoy it. They say in spring that love is in the air."

"Get over it."

"No." Alucard slightly kissed her cheek

"Very sweet, maybe if you weren't-"

"I know, a corpse. If I was a man would you think I'm sexy."

"You really need help Alucard."

"Yeah, I know. But who or what wouldn't want something so beautiful as you."

"Does whatever I say go out your ears?"

"Most of it. It wouldn't if you'd kiss me."

"Get over it."

"The sun is setting."

"Get over it."

"No."

"Alucard!"

"Integra!"

"...."

"Can you kiss me now?"

"No. Get over it."

"Please...Master."

"No."

"I love you."

"Get out of my tree!"

"Heh heh heh!!"

"Get out."

"Not until you kiss me."

"I will not kiss a corpse."

"You know you want to."

"You are so immature."

"Look I haven't had any contact in years."

"Go kiss Seras."

"Hell no. I rather stay like this." 

"Leave the this tree, Alucard."

"Ok, sure."

Alucard put his arms around Integra and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she tried to push him away. He wouldn't let her go. She was being kissed by a corpse. And how horrible it was for her, or so she thought. 

"I'll be going now."

He disappeared

"ALUCAAAAARD!!!!!"

Meanwhile

"You did it?1" asked Seras

"Yes. And ho good it was, Police girl."

"You're bad!"

"Oh I know."

"Lord Alucard!" said an astonished Walter "How could you?"

"I just took her in my arms and kissed her."

'Master Alucard...I had no idea you and Sir Integra..."

"Oh but we aren't. Yet..." 

That evening

Integra and Seras were in Integra's fair chambers talking. They discussed the Alucard incident. All of a sudden they heard Barry White. But there was no music. Just the voice."

"Sir Integra, I didn't know Alucard liked Barry White."

"Well. I'm not sure."

"I like this song. But were's the music."

"You don't wanna know."

"ALUCARD STOP SINGING LIKE BARRY WHITE!!!"

Seras almost fainted hearing that. Did Integra just say what we think she did? Oh yes. Very clearly. It was true. He was singing. Then he appeared in the room.

"Awww baby, why do you always have to ruin the fun?" Alucard said in the Barry White voice

"How come you can talk like Barry White?!" Seras yelled

"I don't know Police girl, natural talent I guess."

"Alucard, I order you to stop this." 

"And all this time I thought they were Cds..." pondered a confused Seras

Alucard started singing again. Integra was gonna have a fit. He was singing Can't Get Enough Of Your Love. 

"ALUCARD!!!!!!"


	5. Beach Bums

Double Take

Chapter 5: Beach Bums

There lay Integra on the couch stage left with eyes closed listening to her Children Of Bodom CD. Over yonder Alucard enters and sits at the edge of the couch. Alucard puts his arm around her and leans her up against him.

"What now Alucard?"

"Master, I have a little feeling, I need it taken care of."

"What would that be?"

Alucard snickers and Integra stares at him awkwardly.

"Have sex with me."

"NEVER YOU SICK BASTARD!"

whack

"Master, I love you."

"Alucard, get away from me."

"Never."

Alucard casually begins to kiss the recoiling Integra and makes his hold tighter, not letting her go. She also tries to scream something. Well, nothing can be heard... Enter the nice butler, Walter C. Dollneazz.

"Sir Integra..To-LORD ALUCARD!"

"Uhhhh.....its not what it looks like." the Vampire stuttered.

"Alucard!!!!!!"

"Please, please, I will not ask just listen to me. This si the day we are supposed to go to the beach."

"Mmmmm, my Master in a bikini."

"Damn right Alucard, but You aren't coming."

At Beach

"Walter, remind me why I let Alucard come."

Alucard lays next to Integra and strokes her blond hair. He caresses her leg and Seras watches, writing it down. She decided its black mail when Alucard bothers her. Seras stops writing and watches in shock. Alucard tries untying Integra's bikini top. And succeeds. A loud feminine scream is heard. It wasn't Seras...Integra who quickly covers herself with a towel.

"ALUCAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!!!!!"

Alucard goes in cooler and gets a beer, yes a beer. He sits next to he as she tries to beat him. Walter's monocle fell of at the site of this and Seras is on her knees laughing. Alucard finishes the beer and goes behind the umbrella and pulls out his...surf board. Yes he began to surf. And Integra did as well. She challenged him to best surfer. Seras took notes to help who would win.

Integra climbed the highest wave in sight then shot up her vampire. She did a few tricks and Alucard, the horney undead he is just...lets just say, he stared. Meanwhile as he gawked at his waster, an upcoming wave engulfed him.

Seras shouted, "SIR INTEGRA YOU WON!!"

Integra smiled and ran up the beach. She slapped her board in the ground sticking up. Alucard came moping and cracked open another beer.

I don't own any Hellsing characters or Hellsing or Children Of Bodom. Sorry for the slow updates. Its summer now I can start writing again. I know this is a short chapter but I wanted something for summer. Should I keep going with this story?


End file.
